


Pen and Paper

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Epistolary, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of notes between Lady Natasha and the mysterious Knight of Mayflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen and Paper

Lady Natasha,

It is certainly my temptation to accuse you of spying on me, after receiving the package you had sent down. Your assumption that a lowly horseman should be able to perform in words on paper as well as on the battlefield is a brash one, otherwise.

I return the sentiments of your letter with all the strength by which you meant them.

Your Knight of Mayflower

 

Sir Knight,

Am I spying or brash, then? Your final verdict is ultimately unclear, though I daresay I'd be a poor opponent to the adversary you present in this game if I weren't able to prove myself more well versed in the steps of this dance than you are—particularly given your current lodgings. 

I do hope you enjoy the currant buns.

Yours in truth,  
Lady Natasha d'Araignee

 

Lady Natasha,

The short nub calling itself my pen is not the only one wondering if I may presume to commit to the closing of your last missive and indeed claim you as mine. For I am truly, faithfully yours for the duration of the time this letter remains unseen by eyes belonging to other than you or me.

Your Knight of Mayflower

 

Sir Knight,

The worries of your pen are for naught. Please find enclosed a new one, and note my fear that it will be the last for a while. 

Do please hide it well.

Yours truly in faith,  
Lady Natasha d’Araignee

 

My Lady Natasha,

Do excuse my presumption, but the gentle sounds of the brushing of skirts over hay and stone have brought me to believe your pastimes have returned to the spying sort.

I must continue while I am being presumptuous: I do look forward to our next meeting.

Your May

 

M,

The guard changes at three. 

Be ready.

N

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt meme on tumblr. Prompt: Pen and Paper
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
